Blast to the past! now being rewritten
by Nexus of Dark World
Summary: Yugi and his gang and sent into the past and are forced to team up with their young selves to take down their target,future fic, currently being rewritten and then actually updated with a new chapter
1. Prologue

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past**

_30 years into the future_

**I**n the dimly lit chamber of the pharaoh hidden beneath the sands of time in the valley of the dead known by only the select family; the Ishtar's. Who had guarded its existence since the great Pharaoh had died after sealing away a great evil; the creator of the shadow realm – Zork. There stood a tall dark cloaked figure, his face shrouded in the dimness of the large tomb; all that could be seen besides the cloak was his hand and a strange black triangular device attached by his wrist.

Before the cloaked figure was a large traditional Sarcophagi placed upon a stone slab and the sarcophagi thoroughly chained to the slab, it was engraved with various symbols and hieroglyphs. However the image of the dog god of death weighting the souls of the dead on a scale with the beast Amut hungrily waiting below added a certain morbid quality to it.

The cloaked person slowly walked towards the Sarcophagi his body glowing with a black-purple aura, his hand extending towards the resting place of the once nameless pharaoh.

"Your rotting corpse and this lodestone of ancient energies will once again find use in the world of light, through me..."

"Stop right there tomb robber-scum!" shouted a gravelly voice from the other end of the cavernous tomb, behind the cloaked figure. He slowly turned to see the former villain and leader of the rare hunters Marik Ishtar approaching in a brisk stride attired in a peasant tunic and _galabiyeh_-like robe beneath that, with his old purple cloak attached about his shoulders, akin to the manner his Yami side had once worn it.

As Marik approached the cloaked figure grinned beneath his hood upon seeing the millennium symbol that blazed upon his forehead and the battle city style duel-disk around his arm.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mr. Ishtar?" announced the cloaked voice in a falsely pleasant tone of voice from beneath his hood, his eyes taking on pale glow, piecing through the shadows concealing his face.

Marik paused upon hearing that familiar voice, a thin trickle of sweat trailed down the side of his face. It had nothing to do with the temperature. Quickly he reached his hand behind him removing his millennium rod from the belt loop at his waist.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mark?"

"Oh you recognised me right away, I guess wearing this had no point to it" replied the cloaked figure pulling back his hood revealing a gaunt bearded man in his forties. He had black hair and pale sky blue eyes. His face was heavily lined, a large welcoming grin set upon it.

"Save your idiocies for the last time you traitorous scum" announced Marik closing the distance, his eyes hard.

"I guess there's no chance of you walking away on this one huh?" asked Mark his voice firm, though there was the tiniest hint of sadness there.

"No not this time, I've been waiting for you for a while now, for you to finally move onto my territory to get the sarcophagus of Atemu, you won't succeed in wheedling your way into the past"

"So you will stand in my way? Then I shan't hold back, you'll be the next victim of the master's strength" he responded, his blue eyes becoming colder than a block of ice, boring into Marik's own purple eyes.

"Prepare yourself!" an eruption of purple smoke/mist surrounded them both, they soon found themselves in a dome of the shadow realms energy. Marik's eyes widened upon seeing his opponent, he too had the millennium symbol upon his forehead however it was made of bulging flesh beneath his own skin and a red glow appeared at the center of Mark's forehead, where the pupil of the millennium symbol would have been had it been one of the usual variety.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, Zork's accursed brand is still as disgusting as ever" muttered Marik, driving off the hungry spirits of the shadow realm with a flare of his millennium energy, the faceless phantoms vanished with a unified wail. Tucking his millennium rod back under his belt, he then activated his duel disk. A myriad of lights flickered, the duel disks card tray transformed ready for battle.

"You'll have to beat me yourself if you want to gain victory this time, those low level spectres that inhabit this place are useless against me" declared Marik pulling out his deck and slotting it into the deck holder

"But of course, though it is rather nostalgic to play this game, I've been oh so busy conquering the allied nations these past few years" replied Mark, his own black duel disk transforming into duelling mode, pulling out his own deck which was surrounded in an aura of its own was then swiftly inserted into his duel disk.

"Prepare to be devoured amongst the eternal shadows!" declared Marik the millennium symbol glowing even brighter.

'You know I must have it Ishtar, even if you stand in my way I won't hold back!"

'Let's duel!' they shouted in unison

*

Marik: 8000pts

Mark: 8000pts

*

"I summon **Drilargo** in ATK mode then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn" said Marik._ A large yellow creature with drills for a head and hands appeared before him._

'Is that the best you can do? I play Obliterating Yomi binding to destroy your monster" said Mark. _A brown swamp appeared beneath Marik's monster, sucking it under and destroying it._

"Then I'll summon **Shining abyss** in ATK mode now my beast attack Marik's life points directly!" shouted Mark his large hovering Aztec deity like monster releasing a beam of white energy at Marik.

"Then I'll set 2 cards face down, take it away!" stated Mark, ending his turn.

*

Marik: 6400pts

Mark: 8000pts

*

"I activate my trap **Rope of life**; this card allows me to bring back **Drilargo** back to the field and provides it with an additional 800 ATK points" announced Marik as soon as he drew his next card. _His drill based monster was pulled upwards out of the ground by a glowing rope and appeared once again in ATK mode, its arms drills held up in a threatening manner._

"Now **Drilargo** attack **Shining abyss** with rage drill strike!" ordered Marik, _Mark's monster was then skewered, and exploded in a shower of data particle and duel energy._

_*_

Marik: 6400pts

Mark: 7200pts

*

Mark's eyes narrowed slightly, as he took his turn. Pressing the magic/trap activation buttons he then stated to his opponent

"I activate my 2 magic cards the cure masters which boosts my life points by 2000" the two face down cards flipped up revealing two green cards with two elderly women holding healing energy in their hands depicted on the card's picture.

"Then" he continued "I'll play **Deep destruction** which destroys your monster. Then I'll summon **Hysteric Angel**, attack him directly!" said Mark; a small sneer appearing on his face as his angel monster struck Marik "Then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn"

*

Marik: 4600pts

Mark: 9200pts

*

"This duel is not over yet, now I play monster reborn to revive my fallen monster then I'll sacrifice it to summon **Earl of demise**, now attack **Hysteric Angel**!" _the well dressed blue skinned zombie ran forward and slashed off the head of the glasses wearing angel with its British fencing sword_.

"Then I'll set 1 card face down and I end my turn." said Marik quietly trying to ignore the numbing feeling spreading down his arm, he grown too old to be so casually fighting in the shadow realm, plus his being occupied by Yami had further weakened his resistance to the shadow realm. He had to hold out till he bested Mark and finally send him to the shadow realm, trapped for eternity with his dark master.

Mark drew his next card, stretching his arm out to the side with a graceful sweeping motion, in a manner rather similar to how Yami Yugi over-dramatically drew his cards from his deck.

"I summon **people running about** in ATK mode" stated Mark as cluster of frightened looking peasants appeared on his side of the field. He then took a card from his hand and slid it into the slot.

"Then I'll activate **creature swap** which allows me to swap my monster for your monster so **Earl of demise** is mine. Now attack People running about now!" shouted Mark_, the noble attired zombie turned its sword upon the __**people running about**__, whom rather aptly ran about in terror, only to be cut down._

*

Marik: 3200pts

Mark: 9000pts

*

"I have no monsters to play so I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn." muttered Marik, disappointed that he had nothing in his hand that could help him this turn, it seems the heart of the cards were not on his side this draw.

"Say goodbye old friend…I summon **the lord of dragons** then I'll play **2 flutes of summoning dragon** which allows me to summon 3 **Black Kushi dragons** to the field then I'll activate **power merge**, this magic card fuses my 3 dragons together and then doubles the new fusion monster's ATK points. Now behold **Kushi-Kami shadow dragon** with a strength of 8000 now attack directly!" shouted the dark one in triumph as a giant three headed dragon that he'd fusion summoned let out a terrible bestial roar and opening all three mouths struck Marik with a beam of dark energy. Sending him back sprawling onto the hard ground.

"I am victorious" stated the Mark, his voice emotionless as the shadows began to congregate on the fallen Marik

*

Marik: 0pts

Mark: 9000pts

*

"You won't get away with this…Mark Green" muttered the old man called Marik as he slid into the darkness of the shadow realm. Mark laughed harshly as he picked up the millennium rod and tucked it away inside his robes and cloak. Letting out a deep breath as the foul symbol on his forehead and the dome of shadows faded from existence. He turned back towards his goal and quickly walked towards the sarcophagus with the millennium symbol etched onto the lid and the word 'Atemu' written at its base.

'Now to use the power of the pharaoh to turn back time and rewrite history…' thought Mark gathering his energy and pouring his corrupted aura into the sarcophagus, the Millennium eye on the lid began to glow and the ground began to shake. He felt his master's soul guiding his power into unity with the resting place of the pharaoh, frankly it took far more then he had believed it would, he felt his muscles shaking at having almost all of his shadow energy sucked right of hi and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Greedy fucking stone..." he muttered, his gaunt whiskered face drawn and sweating.

'Stop right there!' commanded a quiet cold voice from the entrance of the tomb.

'_No the others were also here?!"_ thought Mark in worry, as his body was being quickly drained to continue his master's plans, he was not in a condition to fight them.

He turned to see Yugi Motou and his friends; Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryo and Seto Kaiba with their weapons and millennium items ready

"Stand away from the Yami's resting place Mark!" demanded Kaiba drawing out his sword.

"Like you fools can stop me!" scoffed Mark turning away from them he once again placed his hands on the sarcophagus, which immediately began to pulsate with an eerie multi-coloured light.

'I have to finish this quickly!' thought Mark sweat trickling down the side of his face as he sped up the energy drain, he then took a deep breath and prepared to chant, he could hear their footsteps, they were quickly approaching.

"_**Ich bin ein reizvoller Supermann, der großen Lord Zork, mit unserer kombinierten Energie und Schwärzung dient, entriegele den gayly funkelnden Durchgang der Zeit, also kann ich Atemus volle Energie nehmen, meinen Hauptspeziellen ehrfürchtigen Supersarg noch einmal bitte freizugeben!"**_ he shouted out quickly guiding the energy with these words and his will.

They were getting close, their weapons drawn hissing out of there sheathes, thankfully no projectiles, he'd make it, he had to!

"Great power of the Pharaoh fallen come to me! Reverse the passage of time to its birth!" screamed Mark, his black beard and hair blowing madly in the wind that came from the pharaoh's resting place. Suddenly they were all in a blue tinted vortex,

'At last!' yelled Mark in triumph as time was slowly turned back to its source.

'No!' yelled Joey, he charged at Mark, reaching him before the others. Though he knew of the danger Mark refused to stop.

"Die!" yelled Joey stabbing their cloaked adversary from behind, the blade completely passing through his body and stabbing into the sarcophagus in front of him.

"Gah!" Mark spat out a glob of dark red blood.

"Your time has come" stated Joey twisting the blade inside of Mark, rupturing several vital organs. Mark coughed up more blood, however a grin spread across his face.

"What is so funny traitor?" asked Kaiba who stood a little further back, Yugi at his side.

"I will never truly die, and my mission will never be stopped, for as they say time is relative and even destiny can be changed" uttered Mark, his eyes growing dull and his shoulders sagging.

He fell to the floor dead; Joey's blade slipping out of him, the vortex of swirling energy stopped and then slowly vanished.

"Good job Joey" congratulated Bakura who had remained further back, now walking forward "We finally stopped Zork's last apostle"

"Wait something's wrong" said Kaiba, his lined face paling slightly, as he noticed that their surroundings were different. They were no longer in the tomb of the pharaoh in the valley of the dead they were now in...

"We didn't stop him in time, were back in the past" the others turned to see Domino city back in all its glory, before the dark one had taken over and destroyed it. Along with most of the world.

"Holy crap, I remember this, this is just after the battle city tournament" mused Joey scratching his blond-grey streaked hair as he noticed a newspaper on the ground depicting a younger Yugi on the front cover with the title 'Battle city champ winner'.

Yugi his face lined and his eyes colder than ice, twinkled with the briefest flicker of life, he could change everything!

"You know we could kill the younger Mark, before he gets his full powers and change it so that our future isn't destroyed'" announced Yugi to the others, smiling faintly "and that means that Tea, Mai, Tristan and Mokuba won't die"

"Yeah now let's go find him!' said Kaiba, grinning broadly "And we can see our younger self's to help us"

"No Seto we can't involve them if we can help it, would you ask a group of teens to murder someone?" demanded Bakura, though he certainly agreed with Yugi's suggestion.

The stood in a circle their hands met at the middle, in honor of Tea's circle of friendship, even Kaiba had taken part, who had changed his personality almost completely after his brother had been murdered.

"Come on let's go get Mark and then…" began Bakura

'We kill him' finished Joey grimly; they raised their hands up in a unified motion towards the sky. Their journey to the past had just begun.

*

*

*

*

*

/--------------------------------------------------------/

A/N: Well guys I decided to revamp this story a tad and finally finish it, don't get too hyped though I'll be imitating my old style of writing with some minor improvements so the fanfic has the same, or at least similar flow to the original.

P.S – If anyone knows how to speak in German, try translating the chant, you'll be in for a good laugh, especially if you're a fan of little Kuriboh's videos or actually have a sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 1 Duel with Magicians

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_

Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past

(A/N I've decided to call the older versions of the characters by their surnames after pt1)

Chapter 1 – Duel with the magicians

_At Domino high – The present _

Yugi Moto and his friends Tea and Joey were sitting at the back of the class room chatting when the teacher Mrs Clemson entered and called to the class to be quiet

'Good morning everyone, before we begin today I like you all to meet our new student…come in Mark' said the teacher, and in walked a tall kid with dark hair, grey eyes and was dressed in black.

'This is Mark Green everyone, a transfer student from England, now Mark why don't you tell them about yourself' the teacher suggested.

'No thanks lady, I have no wish to bore them with my history' he replied. Several others laughed

'Fine…' sighed Mrs Clemson 'Go sit in the other empty seat next to Yugi' she pointed towards a fairly short boy with spiked tri-colored hair and deep violet eyes. Mark nodded and walked towards Yugi and quietly sat next to him.

'Alright class get out history book's and turn to page 49, where starting with Aztec legends…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Domino high sat 4 cloaked figures watching their target, waiting for the right moment to attack

'It's Tea…' mumbled a middle aged man with tri-colored hair and a sword at his hip and a gun hung from his leather belt 'It's weird to see her again as a 16 year old'

'Don't worry buddy, we will stop him and he'll never kill her or any of the others' said the middle aged blond laying his hand on the others shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather boring history lesson, the class filed out to the play ground for break, Yugi and Tea were discussing plans to go to the movies later that evening, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the new kid, Mark Green, who was wearing a duel disk on his arm

'You're Yugi Moto right?' he asked

'Yeah that's right' replied Yugi, eyeing Mark's duel disk

'I challenge you to a duel!' said Mark, grinning malevolently

'Sure why not? It shouldn't take too long' said Yugi, pulling his duel disk and deck out of his back pack. Mark walked away to the other side of the small play ground, while large crowd surrounded them.

'Let's duel!' they both shouted in unison

Yugi: 8000pts Mark: 8000pts

'I summon Magician Piraku in DEF mode (1000pts) then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn.' said Yugi

'Is that all? How sad, and you call yourself the king of games? Now I'll summon Agent of creation – Venus in ATK mode (1600pts) then I'll activate her special ability which allows me to special summon 2 Mystical shine ball's to the field in DEF mode (500pts) at the cost of 1000 of my life points then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.' said Mark calmly, while the spectators cheered.

'Not bad…' admitted Yugi 'I sacrifice Magician Piraku to summon Dark Magician girl in ATK mode (2000pts) _the child magic user wearing a Scape goat as a hat vanished and a female dark magician appeared with long blond hair and gave her customary wink_

Now Dark Magician girl attack his Mystical shine ball with dark burning attack!' yelled Yugi _Suddenly the ball of light was surrounded by a purple spiked armor which gave off a faint mist._

'I don't think so I activate my trap card Sacuretsi armor which destroys any attacking monster _suddenly the spikes rocketed out of the armor, impaling Dark Magician girl and destroying her _

Looks like your lost your little girlfriend to the graveyard' laughed Mark

'I end my turn' muttered Yugi angrily' annoyed that he'd lost 1 of his favorite monsters

'My move! I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon my mighty Dark Magician in ATK mode (2500pts) _a red-purple version of the Dark Magician appeared holding a skull tipped staff and giving a malevolent grin that matched the one on his master's face._

'Now attack him directly!' roared Mark

'I don't think so…' grinned Yugi 'I play this trap card called Magicians calling, which stops your attack then it allows me to summon my own Dark Magician, but first I must drop 1000 life points and then it destroys all low level monsters on the field, so say goodbye to your shine ball cards! _A deep purple armored magician with piercing blue eyes stepped out of the trap card_

That's not all Mark, now I set 1 card face down and end my turn.' said Yugi giving him a toothy grin, which Mark returned with a scowl

'So it's Dark Magician VS Dark Magician eh? OK then I set 1 card face down and that's all' said Mark as he put a card into the magic and trap card slot on the duel disk.

'I set 2 cards face down and that's all for now' said Yugi as he placed 2 cards into the magic and trap card slots

'I set 1 card face down and now dark magician attack with dark magic now! Shouted Mark as the Dark Magician sent a blast at Yugi's Magician. A huge explosion followed and Tea heard both duelists shout in unison

'Activate monster reborn, to bring back Dark magician' (2500pts)

'Your move Yugi…' sighed Mark

'Fine. I summon Queens Knight in ATK mode, (1500pts) then I activate my Dark hole card to destroy your monster' stated Yugi as a black vortex appeared above them.

'You forget that it destroys your monster too' sneered Mark 'Now I activate Raigenki Break which destroys your magic card'

'Wrong! I activate my counter trap seven tools of bandit; at the cost of 1000 of my life points it deactivates your trap. Then I play White hole which shields my monsters from the destructive power of my dark hole magic card.' Smirked Yugi as Mark's only monster was destroyed.

'Now Dark Magician and Queen's Knight direct attack!'

Yugi: 7000pts Mark: 3000pts

'Good move Yugi, but just because you have more life points than me doesn't mean that your gonna win' Stated Mark as he got back to his feet, he grinned sinisterly as he drew his next card

'I activate my Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2, and then I'll activate these 2 pot of greed cards which lets me draw another 4 cards. Now I activate my own Dark hole to wipe your two monsters!' laughed Mark as another vortex sucked up Yugi's Dark magician and Queens Knight

'Now I activate my trap card Call of the haunted to bring back my Dark Magician in DEF mode (2300pts) then I'll sacrifice it to bring out the all powerful Grand Maju Garzet in ATK mode' (5000pts) The Dark Magician gave a scream of utter agony and vanished in a pool of dark energy and in its place appeared a deformed beast faced fiend encased in black armor.

'No way 5000 ATK points!' Exclaimed Yugi, taking several spaces back

'Now attack my great beast! Destroy Yugi with shadow mansor blast!' The monster gave a terrifying roar and held its claw up high, a enormous ball of dark energy fell from the sky, that almost blotted out the sun

And it landed in Mark's monster's claw and it threw it at the pale faced Yugi, who was thrown twenty feet or more backwards and crashed into the steel fence and fell in a crumpled pile on the ground, he wasn't getting up

Yugi: 2000pts Mark: 3000pts

'Yugi!' screamed Tea as she ran across the grounds towards him, but she stopped when she saw 4 cloaked figures suddenly appeared and the shortest stranger stooped down and lifted Yugi into his arms

'Hey who are you guys?' demanded Tea as she snatched Yugi from them. The shortest of them suddenly vanished while another gave a small sigh

'Where the futures hope Tea' said a calm voice which sounded to her very familiar

'How do you know my name' asked Tea quietly

'Where friends duh?' said one of the strangers, his blond –grey hair hanging from his deep hood

'Joey…' said Tea incredulously pushing back the man's hood, revealing Joey Wheeler, except that he was bearded and at least 40 years old and a long scar stretched down across his eyes and down to the base of his cheek

She spun around to see their Joey still in the class, being hounded for punching Seto Kaiba in the lesson

'No way' murmured Tea backing away from them.

'You pathetic old fools get lost, I'll deal with you in due time but I haven't finished my duel with the pharaohs vessel' said a deep voice, and they all turned to see Mark glowing with a unholy energy

'The dark one' muttered Wheeler drawing a small shot gun from the belt on his hip and aiming it at the advancing teen

'Looks like I get to kill you twice in 1 life time' grinned Wheeler shooting repeatedly at Mark, but Mark dodged him with inhuman speed and struck Wheeler and sent him flying who was caught by the other cloaked figure who had left earlier.

'This wont happen again you wont kill our friends and loved ones' demanded the stranger and it threw back his hood. It was an older version of Yugi and like the older Joey he had a scarred face and his eyes unlike the younger Yugi in her arms had dead, pale eyes and his face was grim and filled with a towering hatred and Tea recoiled from the look in his dead eyes

'So you managed to stop my future self and now you have come to kill me' said Mark in a dreadfully quiet voice, 'well I wont give you losers the chance to do that again' and he vanished into thin air

'Shit he teleported' muttered the tallest cloaked figure throwing back his hood, it was a grey haired Kaiba with the millennium eye in his left eye, that gleamed coldly

'Do not worry I can track my cousin's past self, he wont escape so easily and the final cloaked figure leapt into the air after him his face now visible, it was Bakura and the others except for the older Yugi ran after him.

'This duel is cancelled' said the older Yugi in an emotionless voice 'put him on my back Tea and we'll take him to the hospital' Tea complied and slid him onto Mutou's back, he then grabbed her hand and vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a crowd of shocked and confused school kids.

'Hey what is everyone doing? Asked Joey as he descended down the steps.


	3. Chapter 2 Joining Forces

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_

Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past

Chapter 2 – Joining Forces

_Two days later_

The 3 remaining future travelers Kaiba, Wheeler and Bakura were in hot pursuit of the younger dark one who stealthily jumped from tree to tree and aided by his advanced magic he evaded the 3 hunters. But as he past the stone quarry he was struck by a blast of dark magic and was hurled into a nearby tool shack and it collapsed upon him. The three cloaked travelers advanced on the broken structure when it exploded upwards sending a hail of debris upon them. Mark emerged from the wreckage glowing faintly and he wordlessly drew a shot sword; a katana style sword with a thinned shot gun merged with the handle and part of the blade's edge, it could shoot and stab you at once.

'So you fools want to fight me then heh? Well then let's go!' shouted Mark, charging with his shot sword; casting energy blasts and releasing a round of bullets at them as they drew their weapons and stood ready for the impending battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Motou tended to his younger self while he tried to explain what was going on.

'So let me make sure I've got this so far; You and the others are from 30 years into the future, me and most of the others are dead in your time and that new kid Mark is going to grow up and destroy the world and you got to stop him' said Tea disbelievingly

'Well that's the general jist of it Tea' smiled Motou faintly, and he injected the younger Yugi with a pale blue liquid using a syringe and after a few moments the Yugi stirred and sat up trying to get out of the bed but Tea forced him back down

'Yugi you need to rest, you have been out of it for nearly 3 days' said Tea, close to tears 'I thought you'd never wake up and you were bleeding so much I thought you were gonna die' Tea buried herself into Yugi's chest sobbing uncontrollably

'It's ok Tea everything's gonna be alright now' said Yugi holding her close.

'Was I really that naive?' said a quiet voice and Yugi turned to see a fairly tall cloaked figure with tri colored hair and lifeless violet eyes.

'You look like me!' exclaimed Yugi, nearly jumping out of his bed 'What's going on?'

'Looks like I have to explain everything all over again. My name is Yugi Moto; I'm you in thirty or so year's time…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men locked in battle, desperately hacked at the young man, dressed in black, who would one day be the dark one and the destroyer of the world. They were determined to kill him and save their future

'Is that the best you can do?' taunted Mark throwing back Kaiba and nicking Bakura across the shoulder drawing blood and then he shot Wheeler in the stomach. Causing the blond man to fall to his knees and then Mark leapt into the air and vanished once again.

'No! He got away' shouted Kaiba, while Wheeler swore under his breath while Bakura helped him to his feet

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger Joey Wheeler and his friend Tristan Taylor were busy playing in the arcade when they were both tapped heavily on the shoulder, they turned to see the new kid Mark who was bloodied and bruised and said to them in a feigned panic

'Some caped weirdo's kidnapped Yugi and Tea!

'Say what! Where are they?' demanded Tristan

'Near the outskirts' replied Mark

'Lead the way Mark' said Joey and the three of them ran out of the arcade in search of the others, not knowing the trap that was waiting Joey and Tristan.

Joey and Tristan ran with Mark towards the outskirts of Domino, they zigged and zagged through the alleyways towards the old warehouse. It took them about 10 minutes to get there and all three were out of breath and sported cramps at their sides.

'There…in there' said Mark

'Alright Yugi and Tea, here we come!' declared Joey as he and Tristan ran into the warehouse.

'Fools!' chuckled Mark as he drew his shot sword and entered in after them, closing and locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3 Nothing but a pawn

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_

Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past

Chapter 3 – Nothing but a pawn

Joey and Tristan charged into the dimly lit warehouse and shouted in unison

'Yugi! Tea! Are you here?'

'There's no one here…except me of course' chuckled a quiet voice behind them. They spun around to see Mark holding a long sword with a slim built gun molded on one of the weapons edges.

'Mark what's going on!' demanded Tristan

'I brought you here so that you couldn't meet up with Yugi and the travelers' grinned Mark, advancing towards them holding his weapon in a dangerous arch

'You ain't gonna get away with this' yelled Joey, throwing a punch at Mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Motou, Yugi, and Tea had left the hideout and went to find Joey and Tristan. They looked everywhere the two hung out. But there wasn't a trace of them.

'I'm worried guys Mark must have gotten to them' said Tea quietly

'Probably' said the Motou 'Just hope that he keeps them alive'

'Hey Old me, what's with you? Your so damn morbid and dark, can't you ever see the bright side of things?' questioned Yugi, with some heat.

'Bright side of things?' said Motou, with a faint amount of bitter amusement in his voice.

'Things don't turn out the way you want them to' added Motou 'The world is a cruel and cold place to live….'

'Now let's go find, Kaiba, Wheeler and Bakura, they may know where Mark is' stated Motou, the two teens nodded and followed after him.

The three future travelers known as Kaiba, Bakura and Wheeler continued there search for Mark, they searched the entire city but to know avail. They were forced to stop due to Wheeler's injuries that he'd acquired in their brief scuffle with Mark.

They spent perhaps an hour bandaging and cleaning the various cuts and gashes they'd gained in their previous battle. After which they decided to find Motou and the others as they have an idea of where the dark one's past self was hiding.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mark had knocked Joey and Tristan unconscious and tied the two teens in shackles and left them dangling upside down from the ceiling.

'Poor little mortals' chuckled Mark 'All caught up in a game beyond their control'

'Mark...' whispered a faint voice from the shadows

'Yes master' replied Mark turning towards a red eyed shadow that had appeared before him.

'Soon the pharaoh's light and the others will come for thee; you must be ready for the conflict that your elder self have failed. So I shall increase your darkness to further thy power!' beams and clouds of dark energy surrounded Mark. He collapsed onto his knees and let out a pain ripped scream. His shoulders hunched and his body grew, his eyes turned a burning crimson and his skin was encased in swirling shadow. His hands turned to long sharp claws and his eyes became long and pointed. Muscles bulged and power flared.

The newly transformed Mark rose to his feet and the voice spoke once again

'You are reborn; you are now to be known as Dark Megas'

'Yes…Master Zork' muttered Dark Megas looking at his shadow covered body and his demon like face.

'Soon our enemies will come and you must destroy them, then we shall continue the plan to turn back time to the era of darkness and I shall be restored to a body.' Laughed the ghost of Zork before it faded back into the darkness.

Mark now to be known as Dark Megas began to laugh, and evil chilling laugh that would send shivers down peoples spines.

Meanwhile at the future travelers hideout Kaiba, Wheeler, Bakura, Yugi and Tea and found each other and where planning how to find Mark.

'Most likely he'd have left Domino by now!' asserted Kaiba stiffly to the others.

'He wouldn't dare face my wrath again' added Kaiba

'You're so damn full of yourself' muttered Wheeler, brushing back a lock of his blond-grey hair.

'Shut it Dog boy! I don't see you coming up with anything' retorted Kaiba angrily.

'Dat's it rich boy!' growled Wheeler and he leapt onto Kaiba and the two old duelists rolled across the floor punching and kicking each other.

Motou looked at them with a disgusted expression; he kicked them both in the side, Hard. Before quickly and quietly leaving the room

Yugi and Tea both laughed seeing that even though many years had passed the two still hadn't changed and got into fights with each other at the drop of a hat.

'You guys never change…' sighed Bakura, shaking his head as he tried to separate Wheeler and Kaiba.

After the commotion the gang considered their options, if they were going to need help, they'd need the president of Kaiba Corp; Seto.


	5. The end?

Hello readers I'm very sorry, but due to certain occurrences, this story will be on hold, however if anyone wants to copy and paste my chapters and carry on the story by themselves feel free to do so, you have my permission to use any of my OC characters.

However make sure you include where you got this story from. Thank you reviewers, see you around.


End file.
